


The Wolf

by acertaindefenseattorney



Series: Prompt responses [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertaindefenseattorney/pseuds/acertaindefenseattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to 1-word prompt: any Downton character, 'wolf'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf

There is something of the wolf about Thomas Barrow, thinks Elsie.

He goes about the house, and he huffs and he puffs, snapping at the heels of the hallboys, cornering weakness wherever he smells it. On bad days, he stalks the halls with his hackles high and his head low. On good days, he seeks out the warmest spot and guards it jealously; he takes his scraps where he can get them. And should anyone find themselves passing through the woods, he is always there, ready to lead them from the path. 

But Elsie always felt a little sorry for the wolf in the tales; and she wonders, now, what they would find, should they cut Thomas Barrow open down the middle, and spill the meal he’s made of life onto the ground. 

Poor, soft, pink William Mason, who never stood a chance against him. 

A younger, sillier Daisy, who would have done anything to see the wolf smile. 

And James Kent, who built his house of brick.


End file.
